Dos palabras
by LadyCris
Summary: Molly Hooper se consideraba una persona inteligente pero cuando se trataba de Sherlock Holmes llegaba a dudar de ello. Y no era justo. Ella se merecía algo mejor, lo sabía. Esto tenía que acabar.


¡Buenas fans de Sherlock! Me presento por primera vez en este fandom con un fic de uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie: Molly Hooper. No shipeo Shelolly particularmente, prefiero Johnlock, sin embargo, la escena de la llamada en The Final Problem me llegó al alma, así que aquí tenéis un pequeño fic sobre ella después de eso, porque a mi parecer (y tengo razón sorry not sorry,) a mi niña la tratan fatal en la serie y pienso que se merece algo mejor.

 _Disclaimer_ : nada de esto me pertenece.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

\- Te quiero.

Ya estaba.

Dos palabras.

Dos palabras vacías. Dos palabras sin sentimiento. ¿Que sentido tenían si alguien te forzaba a decirlas? Ninguno.

Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando a decir aquellas estúpidas dos palabras a aquel estúpido hombre que en el momento que salieron de sus labios le pareció que las decía otra persona. Y así había sido, porque realmente había sido Sherlock quien las había puesto en su boca.

Sherlock Holmes.

Mientras oía los pitidos del teléfono que sujetaban sus temblorosas manos no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su nombre.

Le odiaba. Le amaba. ¿Se pueden dar las dos cosas?

Finalmente colgó el teléfono y lo dejó encima de la mesa, de donde nunca debió haberlo cogido cuando vio que era él quien llamaba. Sus llamadas nunca traían nada bueno, debía haberlo aprendido a aquellas alturas.

Molly Hooper se consideraba una persona inteligente. Se había graduado la primera de su clase en la carrera de Medicina con solo 23 años. Gracias a que sus padres podían permitírselo hizo uno de los masters en Medicina Forense más prestigiosos del país y a penas había puesto un pie fuera, ya le llovían ofertas de trabajo. Le encantaba lo que hacía, vivía para su trabajo. Encontraba en los muertos algo reconfortante difícil de explicar. No hablaban, pero escuchaban. No hacían preguntas, pero escondían todas las respuestas. Los muertos contaban historias, historias que a ella le encantaba conocer. Descubrir la verdad sobre aquellas personas que descansaban sin vida sobre su camilla era una de las razones que le animaban a seguir con la suya. Además, los muertos no herían tus sentimientos. Los muertos no te obligaban a decir "Te quiero".

Molly Hooper se consideraba una persona inteligente pero cuando se trataba de Sherlock Holmes llegaba a dudar de ello.

Al menos había conseguido que el lo dijera antes, eso era un punto a su favor. O eso se decía así misma para reducir el golpe de la humillación.

"Dilo como si lo sintieras" le había rogado antes de dejarse arrastrar por la petición del detective. Y por un momento, por un brevísimo momento se había creído que lo decía de verdad. Pero luego se había obligado a despertar del sueño, a poner los pies en la tierra, de donde nunca debieron haberse levantado. Porque ¿por qué iba Sherlock Holmes a querer a Molly Hooper? No, todo era un juego, ¿acaso no lo era todo para él? Las personas, los sentimientos, todo un juego sin sentido del que todos eran piezas dispensables.

Apretó los puños con rabia y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Un grito de frustración salió de su garganta, desgarrador, roto. Se frotó los ojos con las mangas del jersey intentando dispersar las lágrimas que trataban de abrirse paso. Se sentía sucia, utilizada, humillada, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir de esa manera. Había jugado con ella como se juega con una marioneta de hilos, haciendo lo que se le ordena sin poner resistencia. Eso era lo que era ella, una marioneta en las manos del hombre al que amaba. Un experimento social del sociópata del que estaba enamorada.

No era justo. Ella se merecía algo mejor, lo sabía. Sabía que merecía a alguien que la quisiera como ella quería a Sherlock, tan profunda e intensamente, y sin embargo, ella no quería querer a otra persona.

Respiró hondo e intentó recomponerse. Esto tenía que acabar. Ella era una mujer inteligente, fuerte e independiente cuya vida dependía tan solo de ella misma, y no de ningún hombre. Se acercó al espejo y estudió su imagen.

Definitivamente había tenido días mejores. Tenía lo ojos rojos y el poco maquillaje que llevaba estaba corrido por sus mejillas, arrastrado por las lágrimas creando finos surcos negros a su paso. Y aún así se forzó a sonreír.

\- Vas a levantarte, Molly Hooper - se dijo a sí misma - Vas a salir de esta mierda porque vales mucho y nadie te puede sentir hacer lo contrario.

A veces eso era todo lo que hacía falta, dejar de compadecerse de uno mismo y mirar hacia delante. Porque al fin de al cabo, lo bueno de tocar fondo es que solo puedes ir en una dirección. Hacia arriba.

No sería fácil. No sería fácil volver a mirarle a la cara. No sería fácil superarlo. No sería fácil, de hecho sería muy difícil, volver a decir aquellas dos palabras.

Aquellas dos palabras que tenían tanto significado y sin embargo ahora carecían de él. Aquellas dos palabras que, sin saberlo, le habían salvado la vida.

No sería fácil pero lo haría, porque al fin de al "te quiero" son tan solo eso, dos palabras.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y espero pasarme por aquí de nuevo.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
